What happens in Russia
by Emmi.Monstaa
Summary: Rose and Lissa escape again only to be found in Russia by someone unexpected at a very unexpected house. Its better than the summary lol.
1. Chapter 1

DPOV:  
'shes late again' i thought as i started reading my novel. 'she' being the one and only Rosemarie Hathaway, a ex-runaway, extremely talented, beautiful, complex attitude but that's rose take it or leave it.

let me get you up to speed, Rose and her best friend Valissia Dragomir ran away from St. Vlad's when they were 15. they managed to keep off the radar for a whole two years, avoiding Guardians, Psi-hounds and not to mention every Alchemist was looking for them, and yet they still managed to stay safe even though Rose hadn't finished her training and Lissa hadn't settled on a element. they were good I'll give them that much but we eventually caught them at some college. Rose was feisty and wouldn't give up without a fight she had potential but it was raw so when they were brought back to the academy i was assigned as her mentor teaching her how to harness that potential and become a real guardian. she caught up quickly ranking first in the year for nearly everything in practically a week, her fighting was extremely good she could do stuff most guardians twice her age couldn't, like beat me at hand to hand combat, but like i said earlier that's just Rose take it or leave it.

after half an hour i realised she wasn't coming and walked to the class's i was assigned to watch, which non-coincidentally had Rose in every one, i took my place up the back and realised she wasn't here not such a strange thing she was late most days, but no she didn't come to any of her classes that day. i found this odd so i went to see Alberta one of Rose's favourite people. "hey Alberta have you seen Rose today?" i asked "no i haven't Dimitri why is everything ok?" i nodded "its just she didn't come to training this morning, she didn't go to any classes and she even missed lunch, she never misses lunch, ever" her eyes showed worry for only a spilt second until she put on her guardian face "we should wait and see if she comes to practice now I'll check the infirmary if shes not there ill come to the gym if shes not there we'll have to tell Kirova" i gave a weary sigh if Kirova knew Rose was skipping class she'd be expelled before you could say 'but why'. i nodded and walked to the gym which was now deserted. i waited and waited until Alberta came back "any luck" i asked her she shook her head we both knew what was going to happen next.

"Headmistress Kirova" i said with a nod "we were wondering if you've seen Rose today?" "no why what'd she do" me and Alberta both looked at each other in a way that said 'holy crap what have we got Rose into' but we had to find her "well she wasn't at training either times, she didn't attend any classes she didn't even go to lunch, no-ones seen her all day" a evil smile was evident on her lips "well lets go check her room and see why shes a no show today" and with that we followed her to Rose's room, i hadn't even thought about going to her room to see if she was there. Alberta opened the door while Kirova looked in the bathroom and i checked the rest "guys you might want to see this" i said, seconds later all they of us were looking at a piece of paper neatly wrapped into a cylinder held together by a piece of purple ribbon, Kirova immediately grabbed it and opened it to give a shocked look and race out the room "search Lissa Dragomir's room at once" she screamed to the guardians that were in the corridor. me and Alberta looked at each other once again before grabbing the paper that now lay on the floor it read 'TRY AND FIND US NOW, SUCK SHIT BITCHES' in big, bold letters in purple pen with two lip marks on the bottom obviously from Rose and Lissa, "how in the world did they escape again" i asked Alberta who looked just as shocked as me "i have no clue" she replied and we both raced off to find Kirova because we knew quite well she would want to find them right away.

we were right a search party was set up and by now most of the students were up to see what the commotion was. some whispered 'dude they got out again, lucky bitches' or 'Kirova's gunna have rose's head on a silver platter' and 'how in god's name did they get out.. again' news travelled fast around here. we were spilt into groups and sent of to the woods, the road, the shops to question people, every where was searched with no luck. Kirova called the Alchemist's again and told them to look out for them...again, she called guardian's to watch for them she even called the police of the human world. i had a feeling we'd be waiting a long time until we saw Rosemarie Hathaway and Valissia Dragomir again i mean it took us two years when they didn't have any idea what there doing now they do so they'll be gone...for like...ever!


	2. Chapter 2

RPOV

"holy crap, dude we just got out...again. i am a fucking genius" i said whilst waving my arms around, Lissa just stared at me and rolled her eyes. we'd been running for what seemed like hours until we caught a bus leading to town, from there i got Lissa to compel some random to give us his bike and with that we left for the next town again compelling someone to trade there car for the bike and so on until we were 10 towns away near the states border. Lissa looked tired "come on Lissa just a few more towns then we'll be over the border, we can call someone i know and get us a ride that wont be followed and go to his house for a while, they'll never suspect him, but we gotta move before the word spreads Dimitri would've noticed something was up by now and gone to tell Kirova" she gave me a little nod before we continued with our journey.

two things you need to know for breaking out of St. Vlad's getting outs easy, heck not getting caughts easy when your Rose Hathaway its just the first few hours after everyones alerted, they scramble making it hard to move without getting seen, thats why you need to get as far away as possible leaving as little evidence as possible and its especially vital you find a safe house.

"how you doing" i asked Lissa as we drove to the border in a old patchwork van "im fine" but the look in her eyes proved otherwise "Lis im your best friend not to mention we have a bond, i know when your lying to me" she gave up sighed and turned to look at me "i just keep thinking about everyone were leaving behind again, i mean i was starting to get really close to Christian and i could tell Mason will be heart broken and Rose what if we get caught again, what'll happen is you'll get expelled or worse for 'kidnapping' a royal...again and ill be left with no-one" she made quotation marks with her fingers when she said 'kidnapping' to add emphasise "Liss im not going to let them take you if they find us which is very unlikely ill just break in and steal you" this brought her some comfort as she fell asleep not long after. me however i was wide awake as we neared the border i knew exactly where we were going we just had to find a way to get there without being found.

"Liss...Liss...oh for god's sake LISSA GET YOUR ASS UP" i screamed at her, she shot up smashing her head on the roof of the car "were switching cars oh and look at these your gunna have to memorise the pictures for me k" she tried to look angry but it just made her looked stoned or something which made me laugh and made her angrier "ok there our pass ports" i said to her as we were speeding towards the airport in a massive luscious black car that reminded me of a Hummer "you need to remember the faces so our appearances dont falter through customs" she gave me a nod then started memorising the photos.

once we arrived Lissa charmed two rings to make the effect stick for longer and as we neared the door i felt her get a bit nervous. i squeezed her hand letting her know it was ok "how are we going to pay for the tickets i don't have access to my bank account" she was starting to freak as we got in line "its ok you know the person i was telling you bout earlier" she simply nodded "yeah well he organized in advance so we only need to show our pass ports" realisation struck her that i had been planning this for a while "ok so who's th-" she couldn't finish her sentence because we had reached the desk "hi were here to pick up tickets that were purchased around three days ago under the names Amanda Smith and Alex McGuire" the attendant looked a little confused but checked anyways pulling out two tickets to Novosibirsk, Russia?" i nodded as she gave me the tickets "thanks" i said as we walked to the gate "ok why are we going to Russia why can't we go to say the Bahama's or something" she sounded quite aggravated right now so i just shrugged and replied "you'll see" and that was all the answer she got.

after the trip, customs and the different time zones stuffing with our already stupid sleeping schedule we were both about to rip someones head off if they said one thing wrong. we waited until two beefy looking men dressed in black came and retrieved us the look on Lissa's face was priceless because she thought the guardians had found us already, as they lead us too the car she sent through the bond that we should get outta there, i simply laughed and said they were helping us. we all got in another massive black car and drove to our 'safe house' in silence.


	3. Chapter 3

**2 Months after escape**

DPOV

"guardian Belikov could i speak with you for a minute" asked Headmistress Kirova, i nodded and followed the women into her office "take a seat" motioning to the seat across from her, i moved and sat on the surprising comfortable lounge "so what is it that you wanted to talk to me about" i got straight to the point i really didn't like this lady and she knew that "well im aware that Rose and Lissa escaping has put stress on everyone, well you in general since you were her mentor and all" 'where was this going' i thought to my self "anyways me and guardian Petrov have noticed you working extremely hard lately to try and find the two and we feel you need a break" 'a break is she serious i couldn't take a break now of all times' i was about to argue to say i didn't need to leave until she put up her hand to silence me "its already been arranged a flight has been made for you for tomorrow at 10am human time were sending you to your family for a few weeks and no excuses your going whether you want to or not" i just stared at her "i suggest you go pack Belikov" and she waved her hands at the guardians guarding the doors to open them and gestured me out. 'um ok what just happened' i asked myself.

that night was restless, i couldn't sleep because i couldn't help find Rose if i was in Russia and when i did sleep i woke up from excitement about seeing my family, so it was a lose-lose situation. eventually i just went to the gym and punched stuff until i couldn't keep my eyes open. i walked back to my room and as soon as my head hit the pillow i was out like a light and something odd happened, i dreamt of Rose.

we were in a beautiful garden with a stream and a bridge leading to a huge cherry blossom tree in bloom, under that tree was Rose sitting on the ground cross-legged and seeming to be meditating. she looked astonishing, she was in a pale blue Chinese style dress with light pink flowers on the side, the bottom flowed gently onto the ground spread out like a thin layer of silk which it probably was, her hair was longer almost at her hips and wavy the same deep brown, she also had a flower in her hair completing the look. i moved forward to get a closer look when i noticed something on her arm that was moving it looked like a vine but it travelled basically in her skin like a tattoo,snaking up her arm past her shoulder and settling on her face right on her cheek, she however didn't seem to notice as she was still in the same trance. i again moved and before i knew it i was sitting on the bench under the tree just looking at her when her eyes snapped open revealing her big brown eyes as she continued to look forward not moving a inch "_Dimitri i see you found me" _'what i didn't find her what is she on about' i thought to myself _"what do you want"_ she asked looking straight at me now _"i...um...i..." _why am i stumbling over my words? "_you must leave now before someone finds you it isnt safe for you here now leave"_ her words cut through me straight to my core i didnt even know were here was let alone how to leave "_i are don't know were i am" _i said kind of embarrassed, she stood up now and i noticed she was barefoot the vine 'tattoo' also on her foot she wasn't angry but she wasn't over joyed to see me either "_how can you not know were you are? Dimitri i mean it you must leave you should have never come in the first place" _"_that's the thing i dont know were i am or how to get out just tell me whats going on" _my voice half cracked as a alien emotion of fear washed over me, she began walking to me and stopped when she was at my knees to look me in the eyes "_you must Never know were this place is, you must Never know what this place is about and as for how to leave" _she placed her hands on my knees and bent down she was extremely close to me know a inch or so she would be kissing me _"to leave just wake up" _her voice was so... sweet and magical _"and Dimitri" _she was even closer now as she whispered in my ear "_Never...try to find me again"_her voice was cold now not like i've ever heard her before and the fear was back so was a little nagging voice in the back of my head saying '_wake up_' i looked up again to see Rose walk behind the tree and vanish only her voice remained drifting through the trees "_wake up...you have to wake up"_and with that everything started to fade and i woke up drenched in sweat. i got up to wash my face and tried to forget the dream but it didnt work 'why wasn't i supposed to look for her and were was that place' so many questions circling my mind as i got in the shower, i still had no answer to any of them as we left for the airport and as my brain kept trying to find these non-existent answers it was really affecting my body, so as i boarded the plane i fell asleep thinking about the previous night only to sleep in a dreamless slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

**heyy guys sorry i havent updated in a while so much stuff going on all at once what with christmas and new years and my brothers birthday i just had no time to write anyways the new chapter is up hope you all enjoy it. oh and thanks to everyone that reviewed/alerted/favourited my story, you all rock!**

RPOV

i woke up groggy that day, disorientated i didnt feel like it was my body, i just didnt feel in control as alien emotions flooded every inch of me and there was this burning feeling on the right side of my body from my foot to my cheek but only on the side and no where else. basically i looked how i felt and i looked like crap. i hadnt slept well last night my dreams kept getting invaded with black translucent figures and whispers of children telling me to wake up but no matter how many times i tried i couldnt and as the figures would get closer i saw a streak of blue flash past my eyes and everything would dissolve, well no it would explode and i would be in another dream but the same thing kept happening over and over again until i finally woke up.

i didnt tell Lissa but, she'd panic and watch me while i slept 'oh yeah she'd do that' i thought to myself as i got out of the shower and got dressed. i headed down for breakfast which smelled delicious by the way, eggs and bacon, pancakes and hot coffee. what else could a girl want in the morning?. "morning all" i said with a stretch "morning" replied Lissa who looked quite engrossed in the novel she was reading "morning Rosie" said Jeremy as he hugged me from behind, i glared at him and poked my tongue out. plopping myself on the lounge after grabbing a bit of everything i saw Jeremy watching me intently "seriously stop looking at me while i eat" i said still shovelling food in my mouth "but why Rosie" he dragged out the 'z' sound at the end and me being me threw a fork at him sadly it missed "now, now children play nice" said the man who walked in, we both glared at him until he retreated "haha success at its finest level" i said eyeing the figure walking away Jeremy just rolled his eyes. after breakfast i got changed again into dark skinny jeans and a blue free flowing top, matching high heels, did my make-up and straightened my hair, expecting me and Lissa to go out today.

as i walked downstairs i heard someone whistle "shut up you perv" i said sarcastically at Jeremy, ok background on Jeremy, he had helped us out the first time we escaped by letting us live with him for a while but then we were nearly caught so we had to leave we still kept in contact and i found out he moved to Russia, so seeing the opportunity to be my night in shining armour he came to my rescue with the help of a friend. Lissa wasnt too thrilled about moving to Russia but atleast she knew one person here right? "i cant help it Rose when you come down looking like that i deliberately try and have a heart attack so you'd have to give me mouth to mouth" he winked at me. i sat next to him which obviously surprised him "were's Lis?" i asked looking at him "um i think she went to town" my eyes went huge "What she ditched me" he found humour in my outrage "no, no your dad said you had to help with something about the family you two keep going to" i sat back down "oh when's he getting here" "he said he'd be getting back around 10:30ish" he said looking at the clock "and that gives us plenty of time for this" and before i understood what he meant his lips were on mine, it was no secret we liked each other we just decided to stay friends incase anything bad happened cuz come on we had to live together but recently we just couldnt stay away from each other.

after 10 minutes of intense making out we heard the door open and a cough as Abe stood in the doorway to the lounge room eyeing the both of us, i blushed slighty and hid my head behind Jeremy's back "come on Rose time to go" he gave a esaperated sigh muttered something about 'kids these days' and left the way he came "see you later Rosie" again emphasizing the 'z' sound normally i would puch him but instead i kissed him again "keep calling me Rosie you'll never do that again" i said in a sexy, sarcatic voice "you love it" he said as he kissed me again.

we had just arrived at the house and already i couldnt wait to get home and sleep. we walked up the steps and knocked on the door waiting for a reply but me being me i just walked in after two knocks and got jumped on by Paul and Victoria "hey guys" i said laughing, Abe just walked by me and to the kitchen while i got pulled into the lounge room "so how have you all been its been like what a week since i talked to you last" i said directed at Victoria who now sat across from me with Paul on my lap "i've been great i got this awesome new scarf the other day so pretty and Paul stopped waking me up so early so now i dont have to kill him" she said tickling him tummy "oh and my brothers coming home today" she seemed especially excited about the last part "i didnt know you had a brother?" i honestly didnt "yeah hes older than me lives in Montana or something im not really sure" we both laughed at her dodgy memory skills and didnt even hear the front door open.

it wasnt until the figure stood at the door did i stop laughing "Dimka" screamed Victoria as she raced over to him followed suite by Paul " i missed you so much" she suddenly came over and grabbed my hand pulling me towards him, his eyes never leaving me he looked as shocked as i felt "Dimka this is Rose, Rose this is Dimitri" she let go of my arm satisfied we met "i have to go" i said as i hurried out the door i could hear Dimitri behind me so i hid behind the door frame and as soon as he was close enough i elbowed him in the nose and rammed his against the door looking his dead in the eyes "tell anyone im here, so help me god i will Kick Your Ass" delivering my threat i bolted down the street to tell Lissa leaving him standing there wondering what just happened.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N i know this chapters kinda short and im sorry but thts just the way i wrote it i couldnt really add anything more.**

DPOV

i was so excited to see my family i could barley sit still in the car, i hadnt seen them since i came to the academy and i really missed them "turn right" i told the taxi driver "little bit further, and stop" i thanked him gave him the money and grabbed my things, i was kinda paranoid about taxi drivers so i made him stop 4 houses from my own. the grin on my face grew if that was possible.

as i neared the house i saw a vehicle that i knew my family didnt own so i knew we had visitors. as i got up the step i let out the breath i had been holding and opened the door to hear laughing in the lounge room, i dumped my stuff at the door and walked towards the laughter to stop dead in my tracks at the scene in front of me.

Rose Hathaway had My nephew on her lap with her arms around him, she was laughing with My sister about god know's what in My house. she seemed to notice me as well because she stopped laughing and stared at me shock painly visible on her face. before i could say anything Victoria had jumped up and was running towards me followed by Paul i didnt really understand what they were saying because i was focused so much on the intruder in my house. my focus was disrupted when Victoria grabbed her arm and pulled her towards me "Dimka this is Rose, Rose this is Dimitri" i was frozen on the spot "i have to go" she said as she bolted for the door "be right back" i said to Victoria as i ran after her.

i knew she ran out the door so i followed only to feel a sharp pain in my nose and back as she elbowed me and rammed me against the wall, she stared straight in my eyes and with a icy voice she said "if you tell Anyone were here i'll Kick Your Ass" and with that she ran away faster than any dhampir i've ever seen if i didnt know any better i would have said she was a strigoi. i couldnt say anything i just stood there "what the hell is my ex student, a runaway, a fugitive? doing in My house getting cosy with My family in My home town' was all that was going through my head until Victoria came out "Dimka are you alright?" she asked with a troubled expression "um...yeah im fine...um why was Rose here?" i could move now so i looked at her "oh well she originally started coming round to do business with her dad and no-one had ever seen her before so she didnt really know anyone i offered to show her and her friend around they obviously agreed and now were friends, Paul and her get along relly well considering he doesnt like strangers" "whos her dad?" i know it sounded nosy but i had to know "he's still here talking to mum his names Abe Mazur, come" she said and extended her hand "i'll introduce you" she said as i was tugged back in the house.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N again short chapter, sorry =(**

DPOV

"are you must be Dimitri, your all i've heard about for some time now" he said as he shook my hand "have you met my daughter yet, she was in the lounge room last time i seen her" i nodded "yeah we were introduced then she left" his eyes went huge after that "she what" i could tell he was slightly angry as he took his phone out of his pocket "excuse me one moment" now i know its rude to eaves-drop but it could be crucial information "Rose, where are you and why didn't you tell me you were leaving" he fumed i couldn't hear what was on the other line so i waited for him to respond "i dont care what you have to do this is more important" silence "no get back over here now" i could hear someone screaming on the other end of the phone "Rosemarie Hathaway i said to come back here i meant it" his voice raised a little "if you are not here in 5 minutes i'll shut down your bank account" silence i really want to know whats being said on the other end, he laughed "wouldnt i? just wait 5 minutes and see what happens" and with the last of his threat being said he hung up.

"sorry everyone, just Rose being Rose" and he continued talking to mum. i sat across from them on a stool while they talked over the counter. i was just starting to figure out what the conversation was about when i heard panting coming from the doorway and footsteps towards the counter. i heard a thump as a person sat on the stool next to me trying to catch there breath "i see you made it" Abe said triumphantly receiving a glare from Rose "shut...up...old...man" she said between breaths "do...you have...any..idea..,how fast...i had...to...run...to..get here...in 5...fucking minutes" "watch your language Rose" said mum as she handed her a glass of water which she gladly accepted "so Rose hows your schooling going?" i asked her trying to coax information out of he, she glared at me "im just gunna steal Dimitri for few minutes if thats ok" she said with false kindness as she grabbed my hand and led me out the back "listen you i meant what i said earlier if you so much as mention were in Russia there will be consequences" she stated looking at me with her beautiful brown eyes "do you have any idea how many people we have looking for you they'll find you soon enough and what are you even doing in Russia" "i came because of Abe and Jeremy if you must know, now we can play the easy way or the hard way" she was still holding my hand and staring at me the contact making a weird sensation in my stomach "and what would they be?" i asked seriously wanting to know "the easy way is to stay here for however long your here for and go back without telling anyone especially the guardians trust me we will be watching and the hard way is i beat the shit out of you Lissa compels you and we make a run for it again which is a major set back for us all, so what'll it be comrade, easy or hard?" i thought it over for a few seconds 'its not like they can see what you do at the academy dont tell anyone here and tell them when you get back, easy "fine i'll go with the easy option" i tried to go inside but she wouldnt let go of me instead she grabbed hold of my face and stared deep into my eyes, what happened next literally freaked me out.

as she was looking at me her pupils became huge not like you turn on the light after its dark and they dilate, no her pupils surrounded her whole eyes not a trace of colour or white just straight out pitch black. i couldnt move my head so i had no choice but to look at her and when i did i felt something dark within me, something messing with my mind "you wont tell anyone were here when you get back or even from here you will say you never saw us is that understood" i wanted to say no, i wanted to punch her and run but i couldnt that feeling was suffocating everything, like a cloud blocking the sun everything except her words vanished "i wont tell anyone, i never saw you in Russia" and with that she let go the suffocating feeling vanished at the loss of contact but the message was still there loud and clear "did you...did you just compel me?" i asked extremely confused as to what just happened "no i stripped and did the chicken dance, yes i compelled you" "but how your a dhampmir?" none of this makes sense "shadow-kissed duh!" she said like it was the most obvious answer in the world "now come on they'll be missing us" i was pulled back in the kitchen by Rose who was still holding my hand "back finally, where'd you two go" asked my mum "oh, we were just out back, i can tell were going to be great friends" she answered as she hugged my arm "ok Rose time to go do we need to pick up Lissa on the way home" she nodded and went to walk out the door until she stopped turned around and said "remember what i told you" winked at me and left.


	7. Chapter 7

RPOV

it had been a week since Dimitri Belikov came back to Russia, one week since i'd scared the crap out of him by compelling him, one week since me and Lissa didnt have to worry about being caught out so all in all a pretty good week.

that is until today.

"Rose get up" Abe screamed at me from downstairs "you have five minutes Rose or im coming up there" i knew the threat wasnt empty but i couldnt be bothered to get up, i could hear sleep practically calling my name when my door opened 'what couldnt of been five minutes already' i thought to myself getting ready for Abe's bucket of water, to my surprise i felt someone crawling on the bed and laying at my side, i opened my eyes to peak at the intruder and saw Jeremy staring back at me "good morning sleepy head" he said as he smiled at me, i groaned and threw the covers over my head only to have him do the same thing and grab my hip "Rose just get up and i wont have to do anything rash, ok?" he told me "ha, what could you do that would get me out of bed" i asked seriously wanting the answer, he simply smiled and kissed me "well thats not a very good way to get me up" i said when we stopped kissing, again he smiled "who said i wanted you out of bed?" he said trying to raise one eyebrow and failing miserably i laughed and kissed him again.

we were so caught up in the goings on under the blanket we didnt hear the door open again it was only after the blankets were torn from on top of us were we aware of the third person. i brased myself for Abe to go off his head about Jeremy in my bed under the covers with me but i didnt hear anything so i opened my eyes to see Dimtri staring back at us "what are you doing here" i asked as i pulled the cover back over me as i was only wearing boy-short undies and a singlet that was a size too small and i think he noticed "dude couldnt of come in at a worse time" said Jeremy sarcastically, i elbowed him in the ribs which made him shut up, Dimitri cleared his throat to make his presense known again "Abe said he wants you to take Lissa to town for the day" he stated pointing to Jeremy "and you to do a job for him" he said attention back to me "why does he get the good job" i asked crossing my arms, he shrugged and left closing the door behind him.

"well im gunna get changed ill see you at breakfast" i said to Jeremy as i got up and left for the bathroom. after a quick shower and deciding what to wear (i choose skinny jeans a white singlet and furry high heeled boots that stop halfway from my knee) i did my make-up and straightned my hair finishing the look with a black and silver necklace set **(A/N necklace sets are necklaces that are different sizes but match) **i made my way downstairs to see Jeremy poking at a bruise on his ribs he notcied me enter "see what you did you evil person you" he said all dramatically "awe im sorry would you like me to kiss it better" his face instintly lit up "why yes i would Rose" i rolled my eyes at him as i walked over to him, he put his hands on my hips as i leaned in and kissed him picking up where we left off earlier.

sadly we were interupted by a cough, i looked over and saw Dimitri sitting on the lounge looking rather uncomfortable "has he been there the whole time" i asked Jeremy who still had a hold of me "umm i think so" we were both looking at him know "if you two are done with your little lovefest Rose and i need to go" he said standing up "hold on a second 'Rose and I' what happened to Rose and no-one" he just looked at me "Abe doesnt want you doing this job on your own he said to let you do the work but for me to look out for you since he cant be there" he said matter of factly as he made his way to the door, i knew there was no sense in fighting about it because Abe doesnt take no for an answer "fine see you later" i said to Jeremy as i kissed him again and made my way to the door that Dimitri was holding open for me.

i thanked him and walked to the garage that held my baby **(A/N im no good with cars so just imagine a really fast sexy purple sports car, yeah) **as i never let anyone but me ,and on the rare occasion Lissa, drive my car Dimitri called shot-gun as he got in the passenger seat. i started 'her' up and boy did it sound awesome i could even see Dimitri was impressed. i didnt reverse yet because i was still looking for a cd to play for the trip "no, no, no, no" i rambled as i searched the glove-box "aha" i shouted enthusically "found it" i could tell he wanted to know what was on it but i dont like peakers so i just put it in without him seeing the writing.

'Forever", by Chris Brown came on as i left the driveway and joined the traffic on the highway. after a good ten minutes or so of driving we turned onto a little dirt track that only a few cars were on, Dimitri looked confused obviously Abe didnt tell him where were going i could tell he was about to ask something when his face schruned up at the song now blasting through my speakers 'things i'll never say, by Avril Lavigne' came on, my favourite song since like forever. he moved his hand to the stereo when i said "touch the stereo, ill break your hand" and glared at him, he retreated his hand and let the song play, me singing quietly to it "im staring at my feet my cheeks are turning red im searching for the words, inside my head" i knew Dimitri was sitting next to me but i didnt care i continued to sing "if i could say what i want to say, id say i want to blow you away, be with you every night am i squeezing you too tight?" i turned the cra even further away from the traffic so we couldnt see the road anymore just dirt "if i could what i wanna see, i want to see you go down on one knee, marry me today guess im wishing my life away" i glanced at Dimitri to see him looking at me some kind of emotion in his eyes i couldnt quite work out, once he noticed i caught him staring at me he turned to look out the window, "with these things ill never say" i whispered that last part but i knew he heard me. i hummed the rest of the song until we reached our destination, a run-down beat up cottage in the middle of now were "ok heres the deal, you do everything i tell you, dont speak, dont move and espcially dont try and be a hero" i told him as we got out of the car, he nodded "awesome ok when we go in you stand at the wall just like you would back at Vlad's, dont interact with anyone for any reason unless i tell you too" again he nodded "ok come on" i said as i went to the steps of the 'house' i guess you could call it Dimitri following suite.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys **

**sorry i didnt update earlier but its been pretty hectic around here plus i was away most of the holidays and still packing so yeah but anyways with out further a dou i give you the 8th chapter.**

**read and review i love it when i get reviews, it makes me happy =)**

DPOV  
She didnt even knock, she simply waltzed in like she owned the place and walked down the hall, i was slightly surprised when i saw a man about my age trying to fit through the window in the kitchen and might i say failing miserably. I looked at Rose who was rolling her eyes and looked bored. "What on gods earth are you doing" she asked as she pulled him out of the window and set him on the ground, for some reason her untrapping him seemed to scare him because he started shaking violently and breathing heavily. I soon found out her act of kindness was so she could ram him up the wall causing him to smash his head on the brick, but not hard enough to knock him out. He started trying to hit her anywhere he could reach but missing every time, again she looked bored until his fist connected with her cheek, she instantly reached for her face rage filling her eyes "now Ben is that any way to treat your guests?" she sounded so distant and cold and i could tell it scared him because all colour in his face vanished.

She smirked at the reaction she got and threw him across the room into a chair near the table, she waved her hand and out of now where ropes covered his arms and feet binding them together so her couldnt move, she walked towards him the smirk still there and leaned down so she was whispering in his ear, i could only just make out something about 'being late' and 'Abe isnt pleased' i think she was threatening him and by the looks of him i think it as working. She moved away from him so she was eye level "ok Ben, Benny wheres his money" i assumed she was talking about Abe's "i.. have...it" he stuttered out looking at his feet once again "are Benny you know what's going to happen now, dont you Benny" he did i didnt. I heard him stutter out something along the lines of 'no please dont ill get it i will' as Rose lifted her hand and balled it into a fist, suddenly the Ben guy was screaming his head off i could tell he was in immense pain, i wanted to go help him but my feet were glued to the floor, i looked at Rose to see she had her hand pointing at my feet, "Rose" i choked out, i didnt know what was happening but i didnt like it.

She whipped her head around to look at me, the same glowing black orbs she had when she compelled me were evident on her face, slowly she unballed her fist and the screaming stopped, her eyes turned back to the beautiful brown they always were and she seemed to relax a bit, until she turned back to the guy, tears streaming down his face and his hair sticking to him, she again walked back to him and said in the same cold voice she used before "have you learnt your lesson" she almost whispered, he growled at her "you...bitch" he said slightly out of breath, apparently that was the wrong answer because her hand lashed out and slapped him fair across the face, it must've been hard because his face instantly bruised and when i say bruised i dont mean little slightly discoloured skin, oh no i mean big yellow and blue bruise the kind you get when you break your bones.

"Call me a bitch one more time and see what happens" she almost screamed at him "bitc" before he could finish he was screaming in agony, Rose's hand was outstretched and pointing at him but instead of being a ball it was flat with her fingers slowly curving upwards. When they were in the middle she quickly closed them the rest of the way and the screaming stopped, i noticed he wasnt moving so i rushed over to check for a pulse and found nothing. I was about to say something when she spoke first "time to go" she said as if nothing had happened "what did you do" i asked still looking at the guy "Dimitri, time. to. go" she spaced out the words for emphasise as she exited the way we came, i had no choice but to follow her. Questions like 'what the hell just happened' and 'holy shit did she just kill that guy' were circulating my head as i got in the car with her, but they would have to wait for a little bit as she sped of down the dirt track.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys**

**Sorry the chaps. are so short they'll get longer soon. I promise.**

**Hope you's like this chapter. Remember to review.**

DPOV  
I couldnt take it any longer the car was too silent even though the music was blaring through the speakers it was just so awkward. I couldnt help the words that came from my mouth it was like word vomit and like always it made the conversation (or lack of) even more awkward than before. "What happened back there?" i asked looking at her, her grip on the steering wheel tightened "what did i say about asking questions" her eyes still focused on the road "um nothing" her eyes flickered towards me then back to the road again, she sighed "fine dont ask questions, happy now?" i huffed and turned towards the window the car ride home just went from barley bearable silence to the kind that could drive you insane like you could literally bounce a elephant off the tension inside the car.

We finally made it home and before i could say anything Rose was out of the car and on the porch, i got out slamming the door behind me hoping for a reaction but she just went inside. I went in to tell Abe what happened and that she was safe but i was stopped by a rather peeved looking Jeremy i think his name was "what'd you do to Rose" he asked, i was baffled "what do you mean?" he rolled his eyes at my response "well usually when she gets home she'll come talk to me for a while or eat or punch stuff but today she didnt even say hi and walked straight up to her room and slammed the door, so what'd you do to her?" before i could answer Abe came in and put his hand on his shoulder "now, now Jeremy im sure he didnt do anything to her, shes probably just tired" he seemed to relax "i'll go see if she needs anything, Abe's grip tightened "just let her be for a few hours and see what happens, ok" the 'ok' didnt sound like a question but a order and Jeremy noticed it too because he slumped away in the opposite direction "so Dimitri, what happened?" he asked turning his attention to me.

I explained everything like how her eyes turned black to the weird hand thing to where the bitch thing set her off, he didnt seem fazed by what he was hearing at all, maybe it had happened before. He got up and stretched before looking back at me "go and talk to her, she'll open up to you" i was confused she didnt even like me so i said just that "why would she open up to me she doesnt like me remember" he laughed "and that is were you are wrong, Rose is a complex individual, she may seem like she hates everyone and everything but underneath her hard exterior she has a soft spot for everything on the planet including you Dimitri she may act like she hates you but in reality she has the upmost respect for you and that is why she'll talk to you." shes complex alright.

"well if she has so much respect for me why does she act like i dont exist" he was walking out the door when he turned and spoke again "gain her trust, it wont be easy but it will be worth it trust me" and with that he left. I knew i had to talk to her but how on earth was i going to get her to trust me. I had nothing as i stood outside her door about to knock when i heard sniffling, i leaned closer to the door when i heard her call out "go away" how did she know i was here? oh well i dont give up that easy, i breathed in as i opened the door only to find Rose sitting on her floor knees pushed against her chest, arms wrapped around her legs and her head resting on her knees.

I could see quite clearly she had been crying and still was. I nearly had a heart attack at the scene infront of me, The Rose Hathaway, was crying. 'Holy shit, must be bad" i thought to myself as i walked over and sat next to her on the floor. As soon as i sat down her arms were around my neck and her head was buried on my shoulder, after that she just broke down and cryed for what seemed like hours. I was left speechless as i consoled her speaking Russian in her ear and stroking her hair. These actions appeared to calm he down and she soon stopped crying, but instead of moving we just stayed like that comfortable in our little world.


	10. Chapter 10

**Remeber to review, i love it when you review.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter**

RPOV

I had finally stopped crying after what seemed like hours, Dimitri's shoulder completely drenched in my tears. I had never cried so much in my life but seeing the look on Dimitri's face and remembering what happened earlier just made me cry 17 years worth of tears in the space of twenty minutes.

"I...i...just..couldnt...stop...it" i managed to whimper out i knew he heard me because he tightened his grip on my shoulder "stop what, Roza?" he looked at me quizzically "i let the darkness in, thats how i can compel and make stuff appear like...like the ropes i used on..on..." i couldnt finish the sentence i just looked at my shoes, guilt washing over me again "but i couldnt stop it...it just kept coming and i..i couldnt block it, i usually can but i just couldnt and now...now he's dead" i broke down again, sobbing loudly as he tried to comfort me "its alright Roza its not your fault" this made me stop crying momentarily to look at him, anger rising to the surface "not my fault, not my fault, how can you say that? its entirely my fault. if i had of kept my emotions in check i could of blocked the darkness and he'd still be alive" i screamed at him as he just sat on the floor "Roza no ones perfect, and besides everyones got to die at one point right?" i know he was trying to help but that just made me feel worse "what if he had a family, what would they do now and whos to say when you die, thats your own decision your life shouldnt be taken away by someone else, no matter if it is 'your time'" i did bunny ears for the 'your time' bit to add emphasise "Roza, if he did in fact have a family they can manage like everyone else does and no ones dies without a purpose everything happens for a reason, ok dont blame yourself for this" my anger faded slightly as i relaxed and leaned into him again getting extremely sleeping as i rested my head on his tear soaked shoulder.

I cant remember what happened after that but i woke up in my bed, wrapped nice and snug in my sheets. The clock read 3:37am i mentally groaned as i realised how early it was. I tried to go back to sleep but it just wouldnt come and after an hour of fighting to drift off i got up and made my way quietly downstairs and out the door. Running helps me think about things, clear my mind, as one would say, and right now i needed a giant eraser.

I ran to the park not far from my house and sat on the swings for ages until the sun started coming up. I made my way back home and got in the shower letting the hot water wash away all the dirt and grime from my 'run'. 'oh if only it was as simple as getting in the shower to wash away all your mistakes' i thought to myself as the hot water ran cold. I got dressed in a blue, mid-thigh, wavy dress and silver ballet flats, leaving my hair to dry naturally so it frizzed, i walked downstairs to hear 4 different voices instead of 3.

I rounded the corner into the kitchen and saw Abe, Jeremy, Lissa and Dimitri all sitting around the counter as the eggs and bacon cooked "hey guys whats going on?" i asked slightly suspicious as to why Dimitri was at my house so early two days in a row "waiting for breakfast to cook" said Jeremy in his usual sarcastic manner, i rolled my eyes at him "no i meant why is Dimitri here so early" i looked at Abe who was looking at him and he was looking at the bench "um i wanted to see how you were doing after yesterday" he said and if i didnt know better i'd say he was slightly embarrassed for caring "im doing ok actually better since you talked to me about it" i told him truthfully, out of the corner of my eye i could see Jeremy glaring at him "well thats good just as long as your feeling better and remember if you need to talk im always there" i nodded and smiled at him before getting a plate of egg and bacon and walking into the lounge room.

'What was all that crap about if i need to talk he's there for me? i dont need him to sort out all my problems i dont need him to do anything for me, why cant he just leave me alone, i was doing fine till he came home everything was going great until he came home". i devoured my food and went back up to my room slamming the door in the process 'he should just go home hes ruining everything. If he just left i wouldnt be rethinking what was going on between me and Jeremy, i wouldnt be a mess after a job because i would be able to control my emotions, i wouldnt be thinking im going crazy because he's everywhere i am. Yes he's the the cause of all my problems but hes also the answer'.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys thank you so so much for commenting and alerting my story im so glad you's like it. **

**Anyways enjoy this chapter it involves 'the dream' again, so yeah hope you's find it interesting.**

**Read and review, i love it when you review, makes me happy =)**

RPOV

After my little rant i went to sleep,who knew mentally bitching about someone was so exhausting. When i woke up i was in a garden or to be more precise a Chinese garden with a stream and a bridge and a huge cherry-tree. I knew for a fact that there wasnt anything like this in Russia, so i must've been asleep. I continued to walk around the garden taking in the sites, now i know its not real but it just felt so...real. I had just walked over the bridge when i saw someone sitting behind the tree, im pretty sure they were meditating because they didnt notice my arrival, i stopped dead in my tracks to the scene before my eyes, sitting less than 20 meters in front of me was, well, me.

I wasnt dressed like me, instead of sweat pants and a singlet 'i' was wearing a beautiful long deep navy dress that split just below mid-thigh and flared around 'my' legs like a robe? i guess you could say. 'My' hair instead of being in a pony-tail was pulled up into a messy bun, i had to say this me looked gorgeous. I finally gathered myself and approached my double when her eyes flung open, she immediately shot up with a startled expression on her face probably mimicking mine a few minutes ago. I noticed there was a shadow of some sort snaking her arm and leg. It looked etched in like a tattoo but it was moving 'creepy' i thought to myself as she composed herself. My double looked like she was about to slap me but she instead started speaking.

"You must'nt be here, just like the man, you should not of come" ok now i was confused "wait, wait, wait" i said looking extremely confused "where am i and what man?" i had no idea what she was on about but she didnt look like she was going to tell me either "like i told him you must never know of what this place is and you must leave right now. Dont try to return, dont try to remember, just leave" she sounded firm yet scared at the same time "umm yeah ok, and how do i leave?" i asked her not wanting to stay any longer "just wake up" that reminded me of a dream i had about a week ago, something about needing to wake up and exploding dreams, yeah i was scared too.

She began to walk away when she turned back to me and said "tell the 'other'" she practically spat out other "that whenever you come here, you get closer to me and getting too close to me could result in something horrible" she went to walk away when i called after her "wait i dont understand" i knew i sounded desperate but i wanted answers, the double turned around and sighed "tell him and yourself Stay. Away." she looked scary to say the least, the 'shadows' i saw earlier where now out-of-control spirals surrounding her and everything she touched "you's are Not. Welcome. Here and you Never. Will. Be" with that said she vanished leaving me standing there with so many questions and no answers.

I wandered aimlessly around until i grew tired 'ok think Rose, how do you get out' i was drilling myself for answers when it hit me, not the answer but a apple and hard. I turned around to see who threw it when i saw shadows running through the hedges and heard laughs that sounded like they came from little children, i was so caught up in the shadows i didnt notice another apple fly at my head and hit me fare in the jaw. I heard more laughter when the voices began to chant, running circles around me still blocked by the hedges,, i knew they were children because the voices were too high pitched for adults. The hedges started shaking and i realised they were getting closer there laughter and chanting becoming louder "join us...become one of us...we'll have fun forever" they sang all together i started spinning trying to locate them but i only got dizzy.

There chanting began to infect my mind and thoughts and every part of me wanted to do what they said and join them. I started spinning again and laughing arms out wide and a huge grin plastered on my face until i was stopped by someone gripping my jaw and pulling me to the level. To my surprise it was a little girl no older than 8 with light brown hair and beautiful green eyes, "wake up" when she said them words its like someone poured a bucket of freezing cold water on my head and i suddenly became aware of my surroundings again, the voices were practically screaming now and i could see hands poking out from the trees, they were so close. I looked at the girl again "wake up, for gods sake, wake up" tears were forming in her eyes, why i dont know, before i could say anything she slapped me and everything went black.

I woke up in my bed, sweat dripping from me as i peeled away the covers and made my way to the bathroom splashing cold water on my face to help cool my nerves 'what the fuck was that' i thought to myself as i dried my face and looked in the mirror, only then did i realise i had a mark on my cheek in the shape of say a 8 year of girls hand. 'Holy shit, did that really happen' i asked myself 'pfft no, you just slept wrong or something' i thought not entirely believing it. Ignoring the thousands of questions going through my head i got in the shower and washed my hair when i heard the phone ring, after two rings it stopped 'Abe must've got it' i thought as i got dressed. I walked out of the bathroom drying my hair with the towel when Abe appeared at my door looking very worried "whats wrong" i asked him immediately thinking the worst, when he didnt answer me i began to worry.

"Dad!...whats wrong" i stood infront of him now looking at him "your mother is coming to visit" after he said that i zoned out 'holy shit, my mums coming here she'll ruin everything, she'll tell the guardinans were here, they'll send me away for good and what will Lissa do' he noticed my delayed reaction because he was clicking his fingers infront of my eyes to get my attention "oh are sorry, whens she getting here" i asked worry in my voice, he coughed and uneasily shifted legs "shes alreay here, she landed 10 minutes ago" my eyes bugged out of my head and i rushed to grab a overnight bag and started shoving clothes in it till it nearly wouldnt shut and ran to tell Lissa to pack. We were a jumbled mess of nerves to leave before mum got here, even Abe the always-calm-and-collected-mob-boss was in a frenzy. We said our goodbyes before we bolted off down the street.

We knew were we where going and we soon arrived, we were always accepted here. We walked in said our hi's to everyone before i started walking up the stairs opening the door to my usual room to see someone laying on my bed. I dropped my bag and put my hands on hips, i practically growled at him as i said with so much anger and coldness "what are you doing in my room" the look on his face was priceless. He started to say something before i held up my hand to silence him "dude like i said 'my room' so get out" i motioned to the door and looked back at a very stunned looking Dimitri. Oh this would be fun.


	12. Chapter 12

HEY GUYS SORRY FOR NOT UPDATED EARLIER I COMPLETELY FORGOT ABOUT THIS STORY AND TO BE HONEST I COULDN'T REALLY THINK OF ANYTHING ELSE TO WRITE. SO I STARTED A NEW STORY IN VAMPIRE ACADEMY SECTION CALLED 'THE KEY' LOOK IT UP. I PROMISE TO NOT FORGET ABOUT THAT ONE.


End file.
